The Children of Camelot
by AboutAsUsefulAsAChocolatePot
Summary: Merlin AUish story. Rating may change. Set in series 1 but dialogue taken from all series. Nimueh returns and casts a spell over Camelot which effects Camelot as it is and Camelot as it will be
1. The Epilogue

The Children of Camelot

A flash of gold lights up their eyes as they mutter a spell under their breath, as they try to keep all that they hold dear alive. The men they are fighting recoil in horror as they see their eyes change colour and they realise what they are.

"You can't be," one of the soldiers stammer. "Uther killed your kind years ago!"

"Our people did," she confirms. "We didn't."

The soldiers run back to their commanders, a blonde and a rugged brown haired man that reminded the girl of Viggo Mortensen from Lord of the Rings. The girl is so focused on this exchange that she doesn't notice her companion leave and a soldier come up behind her, jubilant at the sight of the retreating backs.

"They've gone!" he exclaims joyfully

"Well done, genius," she replies with a smile on her face. She turns to face him. "At least no one can question your eyesight."

"Oh, shut up Mer."

"Yes, my lord," she replies with a smirk.

She receives a wack on the head for that.


	2. Chapter 1

"MERLIN!"

An exasperated cry is heard coming from down the corridor, and Gaius smiles to himself as he wonders what his nephew has done now to annoy the Prince.

"You complete IDIOT!"

The sound of a door being forced open and slammed shut brings Gaius back to the present, and he turns around to find Merlin with a bucket on his head and his tunic soaked through. Gaius lifts the bucket up to find Merlin smiling ruefully back at him.

"What did you do this time?" he asks.

"Well," Merlin starts, "He was being a prat so I, uh, made him trip over his own feet."

"Using magic?" Gaius questions sternly.

Merlin looks down at the ground, ashamed.

"He's been in a bad mood all week- no, longer than that- and he keeps taking it out on me! What else am I meant to do?" Merlin asks, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, for one thing, you're not meant to use magic on the king's son. Uther would have you executed for that as well as practicing it! He wouldn't care that you've saved his son's life countless times. You know you're meant to keep your magic secret, Merlin," he reprimands. "I know it seems hard, but you need to be patient with Arthur – he'll get over whatever hump he is in eventually. Just give him time."

"Fine," Merlin muttered.

He and Gaius part with Merlin promising to be more careful about using his magic. Merlin wanders aimlessly down to the armoury to clean and repair Arthur's armour, and then goes to the stables to check on the horses. There he is greeted by Gwen and Morgana, who have come back from riding in the forest.

As they pass he warns them that Arthur is in an even fouler mood than yesterday, and that it would probably be best just to ignore him.

"I'll see if I can calm him down for you, Merlin," Morgana replies. "He can't make your job any easier if he's in a bad mood."

"Thank you, my lady, I'd appreciate that," said Merlin, his obvious concern for Arthur playing all over his elvish features.

Gwen smiles at him encouragingly and they continue on their way back to the castle.

Merlin feeds the horses, mucks them out, bathes them and cleans their tack and when that is finished it is nearly dusk and he rushes up to the castle to take Arthur his dinner.


	3. Chapter 2

-X-

"Mer, have you seen my shoes?" yells a tousled blonde haired boy, frantically rummaging under his bed.

"Check on top of your wardrobe!" she yells back.

"I've checked and they're not there."

"Under your chest of drawers then!" Her voice draws closer to Adam's bedroom

"Nope."

"Bed?"

"Checking at the moment," he calls out. "When did I last clear under here out?" he asks himself as he pulls a stash of biscuit wrappers and Pokémon cards out.

"Any luck?" Merlina asks as she enters, immaculately dressed in the formal attire that the sixth formers of The Camelot Academy had to wear. She adds some pearl earrings and a necklace to her ensemble in front of Adam's mirror and then turns round to help him find his shoes.

"When did you last have them?" she enquires.

"Urm..." Adam pauses for a moment, trying to remember when he last put his suit shoes on. "A couple of weeks ago maybe?"

"At your father's party?"

"Yes!"

"Did you send them off to get clean then? I seem to remember you spilling something on them."

Adam's face lights up in recognition as he remembers that he had taken them into town to get clean. Then his face drops as he realises they were still sitting in the shop, waiting to be collected. Merlina sees all of this and out of her bag pulls a pair of black shoes. Adam's face drops in amazement as he recognises what she is holding.

"You cow!" he exclaims, leaping to his feet and grabbing Mer into a headlock and proceeding to mess her hair up. She offers no resistance as she is bending over with laughter and she knows she'd fall over without Adam to support her.

As her fit of laughter subsides, she stands back up again, checking Adam's face to see if he is displeased with her. A wide grin has broken out and his piercing blue eyes twinkle with joy.

"I'll get you for this," he says warningly. Merlina smirks.

"Of course you will, sire."

"How long do I have until the bus?" he asks.

"10 minutes."

Adam groans as he looks around his room and sees the mess he had made looking for the blasted shoes. Merlina follows his gaze and settles upon a girl's bra hanging inconspicuously on his wardrobe handle. She coughs and turns away, blushing, as she knew that it was part of a set she had given Jen for her birthday a couple of months ago. Adam looks around, notices the bra and hurriedly walks over and stuffs the offending object in the pocket of his trousers. Merlina just raises a single eyebrow.

"What?" Adam asked innocently, "I'll give it back to her later!" Merlina just shakes her head in exasperation.

"If you're not careful, you're going to get a girl knocked up one of these days," Merlina sighs. She hated when Adam hooked up with girls she knew; it always made it so awkward when he got bored of them and they came to her for advice to try and win him back after they saw him with his next conquest. She shakes her head and leaves Adam to get ready as she goes down to the kitchen to get him something to eat.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I've taken so long to upload this. Things have been a little hectic recently.**

-X-

It had been a week since Arthur had finally gotten over his bad mood and Merlin sighs a relieved sigh as he exits Arthur's chambers without having something chucked at him. He still had a rather large bruise on his back where Arthur had chucked a plate at him, with all intents of hitting him, his finely tuned skills as a warrior finally paying off.

As he passes Gwen in the corridor, on her way to the lady Morgana's chambers, he gives her a wide grin and carried on to his own chamber.

He opened the door to his and Gaius' rooms and the apothecary to find Sir Leon waiting for him,

"The king wants to see you and Gaius immediately. He said it was a matter of grave importance," he stated, "I need to return immediately. Can you tell Gaius when he returns, he is to come to the hall."

"Of course, he shouldn't be long now anyway." Merlin replied, "Do you know what it's about?"

"A sorceress has been spotted inside Camelot's borders," Leon replied grimly.

Merlin paled and shook his head in acknowledgement.

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

Leon exited the room and Merlin sat down heavily on the bench, holding his head in his hands. He knew that Uther would send Arthur out, to hunt the witch down and bring her back to Camelot to be tried and killed. What would Uther do to him if he ever found out that Merlin was a wizard and that he had been living under his roof for all this time? Merlin shuddered, not even wanting to contemplate the fate Uther would have in store for him.

The door opened and Gaius walked in holding his medicine bag.

"We've got a problem," Merlin said seriously "a sorceress has been spotted inside the borders and the king wants to see us immediately,"

Gaius looked worried and he and Merlin left immediately for the hall.

-X-

**AN: Me again! Please review/ comment. **


End file.
